


She Wants Attention

by DoubleRainbow



Series: Platonic Love [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRainbow/pseuds/DoubleRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Dave are dating now and after so many things all day, they stay tired and go to bed sleep. However, Jade wants sex after a long week without it.<br/>"In the first day of free time, some day that Dirk wasn't at home, Dave was in his computer working in his beats while Jade was taking a shower. Jade was in a serious period of excitement of the month.<br/>'Dave?', she call him after her bath."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work here and is part o a section, but you don't really need to read the other to enjoy this one. Again, warning you that I'm not an native English speaker, so (I know that has) maybe I commit come mistakes.  
> I also changed my narrative 'cause I feel more comfortable with this one.  
> Have fun!

                Her name is Jade Harley. She is dating Dave Strider.

                Last week they had sex for the first time. Anyone knows that.

                Jade came for Dave’s city to pass some time with him and theirs friends. She was in a hotel with her friend, Rose. Dave convinced Jade to stay with him in his house and after four days of sex every day, they stopped because they don’t have time.

                They come after parties and events and sleep. In the next day they have to do all this again. They both know that they should tell Rose and John, but they don’t know how to tell this, it’s too much pressure.

                However, Jade still wants sex.

                In the first day of free time, some day that Dirk wasn’t at home, Dave was in his computer working in his beats while Jade was taking a shower. Jade was in a serious period of excitement of the month.

                “Dave?”, she call him after her bath.

                “Hey, Jade…”, he said with his face glued in the screen.

                “Dave, I want you.”

                “I’m here, Jade…”

                Jade rolled her eyes and sighed.

                “I don’t want you THAT way.”

                “Hey, Jade…”

                Jade sighed again and leaned on the wall. She was wearing his broken disc shirt and lingerie. His shirt was very long for her and covered her thighs.

                The girl walks to Dave and bent down close of her boyfriend. His wearing a coat with zipper and jeans, he knows that she likes to see him without shirt on.

                “Dave.”

                “Hey, Jade…” His red eyes were a little bit red in the white part and this shouldn’t have to be like this.

                Jade stretched her legs in front of Dave’s body and sits on his lap, her knees in the chair, and her front in front of him. Dave shifts his head of Jade’s body to look back to the screen.

                “I can’t believe you are doing this to me…” Jade face palmed.

                After some minutes just looking at Dave and thinking of what she could do, Jade simply leaned and kisses Dave. He kisses her back and pushes her away to work back.

                “Ok, so.”

                With a simply move, Jade pushes her – actually his – shirt and show her breasts covered in her red bra. Dave finally looks to her and gasp. Her bra is red especially for him, now he can see her match panties too. He looks Jade in the eyes and cups her face, pushing her down to him, he kiss her and she kiss him back, smiling.

                Jade sits on Dave’s lap with all her body and the boy release a moan. After some minutes of barely kissing, Jade can feel Dave’s erection in her panties.

                Her boyfriend stands up with Jade tangled in his body and walk slowly to the bed. He sits her there and kneels on the floor. Jade opens her legs, leans to Dave and support herself putting her hands in the bed, in the space between her legs.

                Dave passes his hands in her shoulders and stop to press her boobs, Jade moan in his mouth and Dave sigh.

                Jade pushes Dave’s coat down and he climbs in the bed, sitting in front of her and making she turns to look at him. Dave pushes her by the waist and rubs her body against his.

                “Let me fuck you.”, he says.

                “Oh, please.”, Jade moan.

                Dave pushes Jade up by her waist to stay on her kneels. Dave sits on his heels and pushes Jade’s red panties to her thighs, his girlfriend helps him to take it and open her legs. With a simply touch, Dave touches Jade, she moan loud and throws her head. With just a lightly touch, he feels her wet.

                “Yes, moan for me, hottie.”

                Dave slips one finger inside her very slow. Jade moan and pant hardily, she feels her heart jump in her chest and pushes his hair.

                “D-Dave… Yes…”, Jade pass her hand over her hair.

                He looks at her still putting his finger inside of her. She is beautiful while in ecstasy. Dave stops moving up and down and starts to make circles while inside of her. Jade open her eyes in surprise and scream low.

                “Oh, yes! Oh, yes!”

                Dave smirks and moan a little just for seeing her. He continues his moving, now up and down and making circle inside of her. Jade continues her moans looking at him with her eyes and lips half open.

                “Fuck me hard.”

                Dave moans and inserts one more finger inside of her really fast, she starts to moan loud and cover her mouth with her hand. Strider feels Jade shaky and grabs her hips, Jade lowers to grab Dave’s hand inside her vagina and conduce him, he mimics her moves and Jade gasp. She stills hold his hand, feeling that if she releases his wrist, she would fell.

                “Oh, Dave, yes… Please, go on!”

                She closes her eyes and Dave kisses her. She almost can’t move, but it’s so good kiss him while his fingers are inside of her that Jade make an effort.

                He feels her coming and stops kissing her and moving his fingers. Instead, he leans down to her knees and licks her leg. Jade scream in pleasure and surprise and grabs his hair.

                He sits in front of her and puts her up on him, one leg in the middle of his legs. He lies on his elbows and pushes her most that he can. Dave starts to lick her clit and Jade screams. Jade wiggles in his mouth and Dave moan.

                “O-oh, Dave… I-I… I will…”

                Dave feels her most accentuate taste in his mouth. The sweetest taste of her in his tongue and sucks everything. Jade is still shaking and moaning.

                “Come here taste your pussy.”

                Dave pushes her neck to him and kiss her earnestly, he is so horny and warm like she was and still is.

                Jade moan a little in his mouth, tasting her taste and thinking how hot this is. She pulls him away and go to the edge of the bed and sits on the floor, in her knees. She calls him with her finger. Dave comes to her and sits in front of her and opens his legs for her to be between then and closer of him. The girl takes his finger and sucks it hard, feeling her taste again in his finger. Dave moans and takes his head down a little, with his eyes closed.

                After that, she kisses him and pull him away. Jade open Dave’s jeans before he realize what she is doing.

                “Jade, you don’t need… A-Ah, a-ah!”

                Dave moan and gasp, feeling Jade’s hand bumping him. She leans down and licks the tip, Dave screams and grabs her hair in his hand.

                Jade puts all in her mouth and start with an up and down move, just like he did to her.

                “J-Jade, oh… Yeah, oh fuck…”

                Dave moves his hand of her hair and unhooks her bra. He takes it off and touches her boob. Jade moans with her mouth full and Dave feel it in his body. He moans with her and grab her boob, Jade close her eyes and moan hardly, she can feel Dave almost coming.

                Dave takes Jade away and pushes her to him. He puts her siting in his lap really slow and Jade moan in pleasure.

                “Fuck me, Strider.”, Jade whisper in his ear, her mouth touching his skin.

                Dave pushes Jade up and down by her waist, fast and with strong. Jade scream and Dave feels it coming, he squeeze her ass and Jade comes in the same time as him. Dave falls in the bed, with Jade lying up on him. They paint and gasp, still moan a little. Dave pushes Jade to his side on the bed and look at her. Her face is flushed of the effort and she pants hard, her body is covered in sweat and it look like shining. Her lips are more red then usual and her eyes strongly closed.

                Strider stays there, looking at her till Jade open her eyes and look to him.

                “You are the most beautiful creature that I ever seem”.

                Jade smirks and close her eyes again, he thinks she sleeps and the boy cover her with a white blank in the floor. Dave stays looking to her till bored. He backs to his jeans and looks around, the only vital signal comes of the computer. Strider goes there and back to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I go on with this theme... Please, pronounce yourself if you enjoy.  
> D.R.


End file.
